In the present market, the automatic access system for books is mainly applied in the developed countries such as North America, Europe and Japan. However the applied automatic access system for books is not suitable for handling single book, but involves manually collecting and placing a number of books into boxes, before automatically depositing the boxes filled with books in the shelf by stockers. When a reader borrows books, all the books in the whole box need to be taken from the shelf by a stocker, then the required books are manually taken from such box and handed to the reader. This kind of automatic access system for books can not realize complete automation, in other words, it can not realize unmanned operation.
In the prior art, an access system suitable for small size articles such as a single book or CD, etc. is disclosed, such system is shown in FIG. 8, which mainly comprises shelves 102 and a stocker 101, with the stocker 101 arranged between two rows of shelves 102, a shelf 102 consists of beams 103, columns 104 and oblique bars, etc, article depositing units are disposed in the middle. FIG. 11 is a structural diagram of the stocker 101, the stocker 101 is arranged to slide between a ground rail 111 and a ceiling rail 117, which mainly consists of columns 112, a lifting table 113 sliding up and down on the columns 112 and a manipulator 114 disposed on the lifting table 113. When a stocker 101 operates to access the articles depositing in the shelf 102 upon receiving a command from an upper computer, the stocker 101 will first move to the front of the article depositing unit corresponding to the shelf 102 by sliding along the ground rail 111 and ceiling rail 117, an access to the articles will be completed by the protruding and retracting of the manipulator 114 relative to the lifting table 113. However, because of installation errors of the shelf 102, movement errors of the stocker 101, etc., the manipulator 114 on the stocker 101 could not move nicely to be right in front of the article depositing units of the shelf with respect to different conditions of access, thereby resulting in situations where the access can not be done quickly and effectively, or correctly.